Time running out?
by twistedMoonshadow
Summary: Your Name is Dave Strider, and you've been having strange dreams about your best bro dieing for months now. What does this mean, and why is it always the same? Why do you get this feeling of dread every time you're with him, and what's changing about him?


A/N: This was written while listening to Green Ghost, and RainyMood, so I apologize ahead of time.

**Chapter 1, Nightmares**

* * *

_John...John no! Hang on, god damn it, JOHN!_

_I..I can't Dave...I'm sorry. _

_Don't you fucking let go of me. FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, PLEASE, DON'T LET GO! _

_I...I l- _

_NO!_

Waking from a cold sweat, and screaming his name once again, you find yourself in your usual spot. Your spot, in your own bed, surrounded by feathery assholes, SBaHJ, and an aura of sadness over just your spot. You sigh, shaking your head, and rubbing at your eyes under your shades. Wait- your shades are on? Damn, must have fallen asleep with them on again. Finally, you get out of bed realizing that you will not be able to get back to sleep tonight. You're surprised you sleep at all anymore. You check your phone as you throw on some pants, but don't bother with a shirt and see that it's 4:03 A.M. Damn, it's going to be one hell of a school day. You are Dave Strider, and you've been having nightmares about your best bro for months.

After going to the bathroom and checking the kitchen for something to eat, fruitlessly, you think to yourself, you manage your way over to the futon couch. You just sort of stare into the blank and clearly off t.v. for a while until you feel a hand on your shoulder. It takes just about everything you have to keep from leaning into that hand and bawling your god-damned eyes out. That's when you hear it. That voice that you seldom ever hear.

"It happened again didn't it?" Bro's voice soothes into your ears. This time the dam breaks, and you find yourself sobbing grossly into your shades and hands, your head in your lap. You try to keep yourself quiet, and you know that Bro has to be just disappointed in you for being like this right now. Strider's never cry, ever- At least that's what you're thinking as a hand passes you a box of tissues, and the other begins to rub your back. You freeze for a moment, stifling another sob, and manage to look up to see Bro sitting next to you, shirtless, hat-less and most of all, shade-less. His eyes show just about as much sadness as you assume your's do right now, and it's comforting. This...This is why you love your Bro, no matter what you tell other people. You just heap into his chest and bawl like you're five again after you'd cut your leg climbing a tree. He just shooshes you, and rubs your hair softly, setting down the tissue box.

"You know, I'm always here if you want to-" Bro begins, but you cut him short.

"No, you know as well as I do. I don't need help, and I don't need to talk, all I need is to fucking sleep. I just need shit to calm down for once...be...be able to..." You begin, and never finish, as all this sobbing has left you surprisingly tired. Bro Notices this, and picks you up bridal style. He just smiles down at you as he carries you to your bed, you having almost recollection of this later. You were to tired and sad to remember anyways.

* * *

You're woken now with your alarm blaring into your ear, and sunlight just starting to come into your window. It's waaay to bright for this early in the morning, how- wait, nevermind there's your shades. Much better. It's now 6:30 A.M., and you feel like a fucking boss as usual. Throwing one of your favorite shirts on, not bothering to change your pants, and tossing on your shoes, you grab your backpack, a stale slice of pizza, and head out the door. You have no time to waste in getting to john's house on time today. You're always late, and miss him by just a few minutes because he always leaves just after 7. You rarely get up until then. But no, today you will be there on time so help you god. All the rap-battles and Strife!'s in the world couldn't keep you from there.

Nah, that's a shitty analogy, you know all of that would wreck you, and you couldn't pass that opportunity up. Either way, you're on your way to your best bro's house, and today is probably the day you'll do it. What? Why would you say that out loud? You aint telling no one what that is. It ruins the surprise. It's just that today just might be that day. You check your phone again to notice that it's almost 6:50 and you've still got 5 blocks to go. No sweat, you'll just run the first three and be totally chill when you round the block. Yeah, foolproof.

So, you get there finally, and right on time, because his Dad is just about to go to work. You nod to him as he waves at you, a bright smile on his face. That is a dedicated father right there. Bright and early to work. Smiling and waving at his kid's best friend, and not a care in the world- Okay stop. You're getting way too sappy. Stop stalling. Knock on the door.

..Well?

Do it!

**==)DAVE: Knock on John's door already!**

* * *

Okay, so this is a terrible start I know, but I'm in a sad mood right now. Best I could do to end on a good note. Bluh.

Please R&R, I'd love to hear where y'all think this is going. It'd be...interesting fuel to go on for the next chapter.

Ollies Outie~


End file.
